


falling into the night

by Aoida_blue



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: And all the problematic themes that entails, M/M, sexpollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason needs a favour. Dick's not detective enough to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling into the night

It wasn’t the best idea. Actually the current plan and the concept of ‘best idea’ had probably never been in the vicinity of each other, maybe they’d heard of each of through rumour… but not much more.

 But then Jason didn’t have many options open to him.

Sure, there were more then a few guys out there who owed him a favour, more still who’d be happy to have  _him_  owe  _them_ , but none who Jason could honestly trust.

Honesty and trust, after all, didn’t go hand in hand with his line of work.

Or rather, honest and trust got you killed in his line of work.   

But it didn’t matter anyway. This wasn’t really that kind of favour.

A dark flash and a glimpse of electric blue was all the warning Jason had. In different circumstances it would be all the warning Jason needed to have his guns raised and firing. The circumstances however were not normal. Jason found himself inordinately proud of himself to still be standing when Dick touched down, graceful and in full Nightwing regalia. 

Dick set himself a good deliberate distance from the brick wall that had become Jason’s spine, body angled to show the smallest target possible.

Which made some sort of sense. On another, or rather  _any_  other, day Jason would have been happy to test his mettle against Nightwing, but right then?

Really not a good idea.

“So, you called?” Nightwing asked lightly, cautious.

Nightwing because it wasn’t Dick.

It was, maybe, underneath, but Nightwing was careful and dangerous where Dick was a bundle of smiles and good intentions. Nightwing because Jason had a gun in his hand and pointed right at Dick’s pretty little head. 

Going unarmed, even to meet Nightwing, was about as tempting as slicing off his own leg. Particularly given his… current problem.

“Why yes. I did Dickiebird.” Jason replied easily, pretending the hell that he wasn’t only  _just_  standing up, “I hope I didn’t interrupt a dear dinner with daddy dearest, his spawn and my replace-“

“ _Jason_.” Dick could take a lot of flack but Jason couldn’t breathe a word about the bat family.

It made Jason’s lips curl. Of course. Say  _anything_  about them and Dick would-

The heat was unexpected. A flush rose heady and fast through his system, twisting in his veins and spiking sweat across his brow. His vision crept white and Jason groaned, dimly aware he was hitting the ground but it didn’t matter because the  _rush_  felt like-

Hands. 

The heat only ramped up, carving Jason’s innards hollow. 

“Jay.” Dick was in his face, framed in white.

His hand shot to Jason’s pulse and the twin point of pressure acted like endorphins, sending Jason’s head spiralling high and he just wanted- 

He threw an arm, shoving Nightwing away and closed his eyes gasping to the wall. Slowly, the world came back in focus, Nightwing hovering close by.

“God dammit Jason.” Nightwing cursed lowly, or maybe it was Dick now, Nightwing never looked so personally frustrated, “You couldn’t just  _say_  you’re ill?”

Jason tried to smile, face feeling weirdly exposed without the full mask, nothing but the domino today, and shrugged. 

“Didn’t want to needless  _worry_  others.” Jason sneered as thick as he could, sarcasm thick.

Jason’s fingers stretched slowly to his sides, fingertips brushing over the cold metal of his gun, hooking into a side and pulling it slowly back to him. 

“And you call  _me_?” Dick’s voice sounded weirdly pained, Jason filed away to think about later. 

“Yes. Had to ruin the dinner you know.” Jason’s world had straightened out a bit so he pushed a hand under the ground and pushed himself up.

Nightwing made a move to go forward and help but Jason waved the gun.

“Ah, ah. No touching.” Jason warned, unsteadily rising to his feet.

He didn’t exactly feel like explaining the rush at Dick’s touch on his bare skin.

Dick made a huffing nose, “I have to check where you injured.”

“No injury.” Jason corrected, feeling better now he was back on his feet, however sweat collected thick across his brow at the strain, “injected with something. Don’t know what.”

Had a few clues.

Dick swore lowly, “I need to get you back to-“ 

“No!” Jason held the gun steadily up, feeling a flush start to creep up his neck again, “Don’t you dare think you can take me-“

“The cave has the best facilities-“ Dick argued, stepping forward apparently demonstrating that Jason’s brand of recklessness was shared by more than one member of the clan.

Former clan.  _Whatever_.

“And it has  _him_. No way.” Jason denied vehemently, “Your coming back to my place. I’ve got stuff-“

“ _Stuff_  great.” Dick muttered. 

“And I would run the tests myself but-“ Jason bit off his sentence.

 _But_.

Yeah. That’s what he came down to. Let Dickie figure out if he was such a good detective. 

Dick watched him, expression settling on something hard, resolved.

Abruptly he was hoisted from the ground and Jason floundered for a moment, stomach left behind with the movement, feeling drunk and weak. Thrown over Dick’s shoulder like a bag of laundry.

“Where are we going.” Dick asked voice firm, decided.

“Red building to your right, third window from the closest corner, fifth story.” Jason bit out, and raised his gun and pressed it against Dick’s spine, “Now. Put. Me. Down.”

Dick didn’t, instead pulled his grappling gun and shot it at the building. They were soaring across the road in a breath and suddenly Dick was pressing _everywhere_.

Jason could feel every inch of his chest press the lean line of Dick’s back, felt Dick’s chest move against Jason’s legs, could feel his shoulder dig uncomfortably into Jason’s stomach. Dick’s free arm was across Jason’s legs, just below his ass, and Jason bit down on his lip to cut the sudden sound that wanted to spilt his lips.

When they landed, they jolted, and the sensitivity blew out.

Jason could feel each ridge in Dick’s armour under his grasping hand, could smell the suffocate smog of Gotham’s night air clinging to the tips of Dick’s hair, the way Dick’s hand pressed against his thigh-

It was too much. 

Everything grew white, too much, too much, and Jason gasped, gun clattering from his numb hand.

 He gasped and panted and cursed Nightwing as he touched him more, moved him around, put him on the couch. 

Jason swore when Dick’s hands curled beneath his shirt, tugging it off quick and efficient to place a cold sensor to his chest, and Jason pressed his face into the couch and swore again.

Somewhere along the line Jason had gotten hard.

No. Not just hard. Aching. His mind felt addled, drifting from the thought to thought. Everything from his ceiling really was a horrid colour of beige, to the strangely nice curve of Dick’s elbow. 

He was embarrassed, somewhere, flushing red, but the pain, the ache…

To make matters worse, Dick wasn’t just over by the computers, he wasn’t watching the readouts as they came out, instead he’d fiddled around and got the layouts sent to his phone whilst he sat next to Jason. He was probably well aware of Jason’s predicament by now, but it hadn’t seemed to stopped the way his hand ran lightly through his hair.

And that just sent more shocks through Jason’s fast overflowing system.

Something had to give. 

“Its something like a kind of date rape drug.” Dick’s voice read out, sounding distantly, distantly angry. “No…  _no_  someone’s mixed a date rap drug with Ivy’s pollen.”

Angry like he cared about Jason. Fucking hilarious. Every breath the Joker lived was damned proof of how much he was  _loved_.

“It’s messing with your hormones and-“ Dick continued like it  _mattered_  and the damage wasn’t already done.

It hurt, everything hurt. Jason arched, struggling. It hurt deep, deep within him, he wanted to claw off his skin, just strip out of it so he could pull  _away_  from the _pain_.

He ached and hurt and- 

“Jason… Jason! I need you to look at me!”

He opened his eyes and the world blurred and Jason felt so empty, so desperate, so wanting for something. His hands reached forward and Dick’s face was easy to find, hovering so close. His fingers were slick on Dick’s face, sweaty, but Jason didn’t care, couldn’t care, because Dick was here and it was all going to be-

“Jason, you’re really sick,” Dick said, voice slipping into the cool, calm, Nightwing voice and Jason hands were lax on his face, “there isn’t a cure as such… to get it out of your system I have to…”

He trailed off, looking awkward and-

“No.” Jason tossed, face pressing against the cushion, hands falling from Dick’s face, curling in the sheets, “Not batcave, can’t go back, can’t-“

Hands pressed against his face, turning his head, back to look at Dick. The pressure felt  _good_ , wanted, needed, and Jason groaned and pushed into. Dick’s eyes widened, his face paled but Jason didn’t care because, this,  _this_ eased the pain a little and-

Yes. Yes.  _Stay_ , Jason wanted to say. Just stay here with him and…

“No, no batcave.” Dick agreed amicably, face pale, pale under the cheap fluorescent lighting,  “To get this out of your system I have to…. Er…”

His eyes darted down, passing over Jason’s… obvious problem, and Jason got it. Even out of his mind, Jason got it, he grabbed blindly forward and got Dick’s hand and slammed it against his lap.

A bargain.

“Anything” Jason begged, hating himself a little more but it didn’t matter, he didn’t matter and the pain blew into pleasure and Jason’s back arched as Dick’s hand flinched, “Oh god,  _please_.”

Dick could do anything he damned well like with him, Jason just didn’t want him to-

"Okay." Dick said, and his voice sounded close to shattering, "Okay, okay, shhhh." 

Then the agony spiralled back down as Dick’s hands pulled and positioned him. Agony so fierce it bordered on pleasure then, as Dick’s hands pulled down his pants, quick and efficient, spiralled straight into it.

Dick’s hands were cool, wrapping around his cock, and Jason couldn’t aptly describe the sensation. It was like he was falling, spinning and twisting and _everything_  was so hypersensitive.

It was awful. 

It was fantastic.

It was  _agony_. 

Jason could feel each tip of Dick’s roughened fingers, each breath of warm air he exhaled brushing his chest, Dick’s gentle murmuring and the pressure in his stomach expanding, dropping lower, drawing him higher, and it was pain, but it was wrapped so thick in pleasure and-

Somewhere along the line, Jason had started sobbing, begging, he didn’t care. Couldn’t care.

It was a  _Dick_ , and a  _don’t stop_ , and  _god oh god, fuck_ -

Dick’s neck was close and in range, and Jason nestled against it, face burning and overwhelmed, filling and draining all at once.

Dick could have anything.

When Jason came, vision whitening, his entire body jerking like taunt bow string finally let go, and he was barely aware of himself. Could feel his mind drifting like a million miles away.

And it felt like Dick had taken everything.

Jason was stringed out and weak,  _useless_  listing against the cushions as Dick rearranged him with shaking hands. He was powerless and the dark crept over his vision. Slowly, slowly, nothing fast, no rush of heat no ticking and Dick was pulling away-

Jason’s heart spasmed painful in his chest.

“No, no, stay.” Jason asked words thick and world spinning around him, “Don’t wanna-“

“I’ll be right back. Promise.” Dick’s voice drifted to him, somewhere, somewhere out behind the sea of white.

“No, no can’t-“ Jason started but the world was gone of the blue and black stripe.

His head fell against the cushions hard, rattling his vision. He had to fight. He didn’t want to- Not alone-

“Don’t wanna- don’t wanna…” Jason barely heard himself, the words as meaningless as everything else. 

But.

Dick came back. He came  _back_  and Jason didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth and threw a weak hand up, clenching around Dick’s arm and tried to pull. It was weak,  _pathetic_ , but Dick let himself down on the bed beside him, hands coming out to brush Jason’s hair.

“Ok, sure, I’m here.” Dick agreed, voice uneven, “Jay you should rest-“

Concerned. Hilarious. But they could play that, Jason could play that.

“Don’t leave-” Jason whispered, voice catching, and world spinning, “Don’t wanna… not alone….”

 _Not again_.

Dick froze suddenly, muscles seizing beneath Jason hand and Jason felt his head roll and the world shudder. Or maybe it was him, shuddering, shivering.

“Is that why you called me?” Dick asked finally, hesitant, “You thought you were going to die?”

Detective took a while.

“I-.” Jason muttered once more, dark claiming him quickly and his hand spasmed tighter on Dick’s wrist, “I can’t-“

Arms wrapped tight around him and Dick’s lips pressed against his head and it felt like benediction, like love, like  _lies_.

“You’re not, I promise you’re not.”

Jason couldn’t hold onto consciousness anymore.

He let Dick’s lies wash him into the night.


End file.
